Your Best Days are Over
by RideTwiandPercyfan
Summary: Fang left me. Why should I let him back into our lives? Once we actually get a chance at normal life, Fang HAS to bud in! God! He had his chance and now it's gone. I think...
1. Seperate

**A/U So here is another story! This one will hopefully be better than the last! It's another with seperate Max and Fang. But keep reading and see what happens! Please!**

**Disclaimewr: I do not own Maximum Ride or any part of it.**

**I do however own this plot! Hahahahah!**

I was just sitting on my coach watching tv when my phiance comes in and turns the radio on. Don't get me wrong I love Rosaline, she has long,soft, wavy blond hair and blue eyes the color of the sea, she's just not the person I saw by my side. She sits down next to me, puts her head on my chest and wraps her arms around me. My response of course is to wrap my arms around her shoulders," What is it?" I asked her. Usually she has a reason for something like this.

" Nothing, I 'm just really tired."

" Me too."I say into her hair. As we are sitting there I think of the girl who was once by my side just as Rosaline is now. The girl I fought for my life with. The one who's heart I broke into a million pieces just because I didn't want to run anymore. Max. Maximum Ride. Her beutiful brown hair and brown eyes. How I miss those eyes! I wonder where she is now. With the flock no doubt. Angel is still a minor, she would be what, 13 now. Yeah, 7 years it's been. Wow. As I sit here thinking about all of this I realize just how much I miss the old days, my old family. Gazzy would be 16 or so, Angel 13, Nudge would be, hmmm, Nudge would be 19. Wow, she's an adult now I wonder if she still lives with max. Max. She and Ig are the same age as me. I wonder how he is, how she is too.

I wonder if she ever moved on. Got a new boyfriend, husband maby by now. She probably still hates my guts though so what does it matter? Just then Rosie nick name for her ) sat up and looked me in the eyes." Your thinking about her aren't you?" she asked me.

I wasn't going to lie to her. I loved her! Not as much as Max but still," Yeah. Yeah., I was. Sorry. IT's just I miss her. Miss them all." I said my looking her in the eyes. Rosie knew it all. Max, Ig, Gazz, Angel, and Nudge. She knew about our wings and Itex, all of it. She also understood how hard it was. She lost all her family in a fire ten years ago." Angel would be 13 now ya know. Nudge an adult."

" I know. I know ho wmuch it hurts, and I know you don't want to hear this, but it's time to move on."

" I know. I'm sorry. We have our own family to start now huh?" I said looking into her eyes again, and thats all it took, we where off to bed in a few short minutes.

" Max, do you think Fang ever thinks aboput us?" Angel asked me as we flew over trees and rivers on our way home from the store.

" I don't know sweet heart but it doesnt matter. He left us remember?"

" yeah, but he di d it to be as normal as possible just like we moved into our house. Maby he feels bad about leaving us now."

" Angel we moved here because we know have the money, and I doubt he feels bad. Now can we drop it?"

" Yeah, I guess."_ But you know you miss him_.

_out of my head Angel!_

_BUT-_

_**OUT!**_

_Fine_ Anel grumbled as Maxs' bariers pushed her out.

"IGGY! WHY IS THE HOUSE COVERED IN GREEN GOO?!"

" It's not my fault! The maid was supposed to clean it up before you got here but gazzy pretended to eat Nudges dog and she ran. Oh ,and, you need a new maid."

" Thanks Ig."

"No problamo."

So some thing really do never change. Then again, somethings do. Fang. Fang changed. As I walked up to my room I thought about the times we shared. The good the bad, the end. By the time I got to my room I was in tears. I managed to just close the door calmly before bursting into tears. Good thing the walls are sound proof. I managed to collect myself in about five minutes. Then I decided to walk over to my desk and write inj my journal. Yeah you heard me correct Maximum Ride keeps a journal. It's true. But it reallyt helps. Expecially at a time like this. So I sat and wrote and wrote until I couldn't anymore.

**Like it hate it? Tell me in a review. It's the white rectangular box with green letters. Please review.**


	2. The Poem

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, but there where only two of you review out of twenty two. If you want me to continue, I need more than that! As it is thanks to flaming carebears and an anonomus reviewer for my first reviews!Now on with it!**

**I do not own the poem/song in this chap. Nor do I own the characters. NOW ONWARD MY READERS! ONWARD!**

**Dear journal,**

**Do you know what it's like to feel like there is no meaning to your life? I do. That's how I have felt everyday since Fang left me. I know its stupid but I can't help it! All I know is when he left, part of me left too. Pathetic right?**

**WHY?! WHY, WHY, WHY!?!?! W hy would he do this. Look at what he's done! I 'm writing in a journal for crying out loud! Why not just slap me in a pink dress, curl my hair, and do my make-up?( Wich if anyone does they die!)**

**Anyway, heres a poem I started. I might see if Nudge can write some notes down to go with it once its done. Here goes nothing.**

**Best days **

**Ain't it a shame?**

**A shame thAt everytime you hear my name**

**Brought up in a casual conversation**

**You can't think straight**

**And ain't it sad?**

**You can't forget about what we had**

**Take a look at her and do you like what you see?**

**Or do you wish it was me**

**And does she know?**

**KNow about the times you used to hold me**

**Wrapped your arms around me and how you told me**

**I'm the only one**

**Not much, but its a start....**

**... So I think That I have writen enough. I need to sleep so that maby I can do somthing with Ange tomorrow. **

**Night,**

**Maximum Ride**

Once I finished I crawled over to my bed grabbed my comforter and sat on my couch by my fire place and fell I woke up in the morning I was in bed and there was a sleeping form beside me. Jake. I rolled ove balanced my head next to his ear and wisper yelled..." HEY!" In his ear.I was then rewarded with a verry loud yell of...

"Gah! What the hell Max!"

" What?" I asked batting my eyelashes inosently.

"I was sleeping!"

"Yeah, and I woke you up."

"Well, I guess I'm up know anyway. So whats up?" For those of you who don't know, Jake is my boyfriend of about 2 years. Yeah I know, I just wrote about how much I miss Fang, but he left me. So even if he came back, it would be his loss.

"Nothing. Just thought I would wake you up and ask why im in my bed and not on my couch? Oh, and why your here."

"I carried you, 'cause you looked uncomfortable, and because I'm your boyfriend and I'm allowed." He said picking up my hand in his and looking in my eyes.

" That makes sense. So when did you get here?" I asked looking at the clock, 8 o'clock.

" Around fourish. I worked the night shift and came here right after work. Why?"

" Just curiouse."

" Well if thats all im going back to sleep." He said as he rolled over. A few minutes later light snores excaped his lips and I knew he was I got up and went down to the livingroom to find Angel watching Jump Start on VH1.

" Morning Ange."

" Morning Max."I kept walking toward the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of pancakes, eggs. bacon, english muffins and chocolate cake. Yes we ate chocolate ckae for brekfast. Get over it.

" Morning Ig. What cha makin?"

" Same as usual. Pancakes, eggs. bacon, english muffins and chocolate cake."

"Cool."

" So. How was your night?" Iggy asked suggestivly.

" Get your head out of the gutters you sexist pig!"

" Well I heard him sneak in so.."

" Thats enough Ig."We were soon joined by Angel, Gazzy, a half awake Nudge, and Total.

" Where's Jake?" Angel asked.

" Sleeping. He had a late night." At this iggy snorted and gazzy stopped mid bite and looked at me with a disgusted look on his face." Will you boys get your heads out of the gutter! He worked late! God!"

" Yeah, all right." Gazzy mumbled."

When we finished I brought a tray up to my room put it on my desk and crawled into bed again. Jake slid his arm around my waist and said," brekfast in bed? Is that all I get for a late night at work?"

" Your just as bad as the boys!" I say punching him in the arm." Say bye,bye to bed time for a week now!"I said jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Before I closed the door I stuck my tong out at him. He gave me a look that said- Cildish much?- and headed towards his brekfast. Boys, always thinkin with their stomach's.

**So the song/ poems bye Kelli pickler. Now you see why I rated it T and not K+. But anyway. Tell me what you think! Its the button towards the bottom! Right there! Now GO!!!!!!**


	3. Note

**A/N I'm soooo sorry! It's been crazy at school. Pictures, drama auditions and now practice has started no to mention home work! Sorry! **

**I forgot to mention the fact that Jake is in fact my character a long with Rosaline. I may add another one later. I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope I'm getting the characters attitude and everything correct. Now onward we go.**

**Fang's P.O.V**

As I lay in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking of the past I remembered that today was Sunday, the day Rosaline does all shopping and I do all repairs on the house and such, and then go spend some time outside. So I rolled over and got out of bed. 8 o'clock. Still an hour until most stores opened and Rosaline is already gone. That's not unusual though, she's the up and at em kinda person.

As I walk into the living room I notice something different. But what? Then it hits me, someone has been here! Don't ask me hoe I know, I just do. All of the flock can do this. The worst part was I knew who it was, Angel. Angel had been here and not to long ago. Then I noticed the note.

Dear Fang,

I know this is a surprise but, I came by to see you. I miss you, we all do. Though Max won't admit it. I was going to wait for you to wake up, until your partner woke up and I had to leave for fear of her finding out about us. I'm sorry I didn't wait but I felt I had to leave you a note at least.

Miss you tons,

Angel

So Angel missed me, and (according to the note) so did the others. Including Max. Why did Angel come though? There had to be another reason." I miss you" that's it? I don't think so. So why did she come? That is the question.

**Angel P.O.V**

"What did I just do? That was so stupid! Max is gonna kill me when she finds out!"

"Finds what out?"

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be home let alone in my room!"

"I'm thirteen! I think I deserve a lock on my door! On the inside! And maybe some privacy, Gazzy!"

"I'm your older brother and I'm sixteen so I get to come in your room when ever I want too. Now why is Max gonna kill you?"

" CauseIwenttoFang'.ButinthenoteIputhowweallmisshimevenMaxandIwatchedhimreaditandIthinkhe'sgonnacomelookingforusandthenMaxwillgetmadatmeforgoingtoseehimandmakinghimcomeheran-"

"Angel, you sound like Nudge. It's ok. You missed him. You're still a child, Max will understand."

"Well I guess… Wait a minute! I am NOT a child! I am thirteen! A teenager. By my age Max had been raising all of us-me just a little girl-"

"Which you still are"

"-for a few years." I finished giving him a death glare I had learned from watching Max.

"Scary" he said sarcastically- something he learned from max." Now let's calm down and go down to dinner and act like nothing happened. Kay?"

"Kay" I said after a minute. With that we went down stairs to dinner. Little did we know, Max had news of her own.

**Tada! The long awaited chapter three finally up! I am welcome to ideas and hope to get at least hmm 5 reviews before I update. Kay? Good. Now review!**


	4. News for all

**A/U Hey guys! Sorry sorry! Leave me all the mean annoyed reviews you want but here it is! Tada. **

**Max pov**

"You got _signed_?!"- "Max what does signed mean again?"-'"I didn't know you could sing that well!"

"I did. Her and Fang used to sing me to sleep at night!" This comment from Angel caused an awkward silence to come over the commotion.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

"I miss that. I'm way too old now anyway. But I still miss it."

"Well, anyways back to me being signed. My song is being recorded tomorrow at 3. And work on my first album starts next week."

"Holy crap! We are gonna be rich!"

"Yeah, and since we are gonna be rich, we have room for one or two more people, right?"

Fang pov

"I was flying in circles. How in hell was I ever going to find Angel? She couldn't have gotten too far. She has got to be around here somewhere-"Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. Rosie it read. "What in the name of- why could she be calling?"

I pondered this for about another 2 seconds before answering to hear my fiancé's hysterical voice.

"Fang! You have to come! I have big news!" She burst out through tears, though it sounded like she was smiling.

"Hey, wait what happened Rose?"

"Nothing, just come meet me at the house ASAP. I have big news!"

"Kay' be there in like 10 minutes."

"Kay', love you"

"Love you too. See ya soon. Bye."


	5. Awkward

**A/N Kay two things. One what happened to my reviewers?! Over 110 hits and no reviews? Are you kidding me? If it's that bad tell me. If it's good, tell me!! But I am not updating till I get 10 more reviews. Right now I am at 11. Here we go…**

Angel POV

"So its settled. Angel and Nudge share until we get a bigger house." Max said.

_This is so exciting! Now everyone knows and Max is happy_! - Jake of course

_Wait what?_ – Gazzy of course. All these years and still clueless.

_I knew this would happen. And she calls me a pig! Ha!_ "Iggy! That's not nice! Nor true!" _oops! Sorry Iggy! I-_

"What did he say Angel?" Max asked confused.

"I _thought _it! She was snooping!"

"Iggy don't act five or I will treat you like you are five. Angel, what did Iggy _think_?"

"That he _knew_ this would happen and that you were a pig just as much as he is." I said smugly and finished by sticking my tongue out at Iggy like _I_ was five.

"I did not say anything about max being a pig!"

"It was implied."

"OH ENOUGH!!!"

"God act your age guys!"

"Wow you are on the same page!"

"Shut up Gazzy!" Max and Jake said in unison.

Max POV

"Well that was interesting" Jake said. We were back in _our_ room. Wow that was nice to say. Or think. What ever, it was our room. That's all that mattered to me.

"Welcome to the Ride family! I would get used to it."

"I think I could do that. As long as it means I get to spend time with you." He whispered the last part.

"Well I think I am going get used to you living here easily too." I whispered back.

"Gazzy wait!" Came a shout from Angel on the other side of our door.

"Max can we- uh never mind!" With that Gazzy backed out slamming the door. I felt my cheeks warm instantly. Luckily I was not alone. Jake leaning over me still was bright red.

"That was… interesting." He said

"To say the least." I finished. And those were the last words uttered for the night.

**A/N Secondly I have a pole up. I have a few stories started and only one person has voted on my pole on what type of story I should put up next. Vote please! And review! Tootles all!**


	6. A walk in the park

**A/N Kay guys I'm back. Sorry for gettin mad at you guys but 1 review in 6 months? I just read every review I have gotten for this and just wanted to say thank you to anyone who reviewd me. Thanx. I also have and idea for reviews I will post when i am done this chap tell me what ya think please! Here goes nothin :)**

**Fangs P.O.V**

_3 weeks later..._

This was all so crazy. One minute I am looking for my old family and the next... well the next I am cleaning out the spare bed room and being asked if I like pooh bear yellow or sunset sky better. Its all still a blur. I came home to find Rosie pacing in the living room holding a sheet of paper. As soon as she noticed I was in the room I was ambushed in a huge hug. After 20 nminutes she stopped crying enough to tell mee she was pregnant. I havnt had time to think since then. Now sitting up in this tree in some place called Derry in southern New Hampshire I realised that I wasnt happy. I wasnt mad or anything, but I wasnt happy. I had been smiling since I found out but as I sat here I could feel the tug in my chest as a single tear ran down my face.

Just as I had a chance to get my old family back I get stuck where I am. Now I had a wedding and a child on the way. I could never go back to the old days with Max and the flock. Even if they had forgiven me my life was changed forever and it didnt include Max.

Jake P.O.V

It was early, really early. Yet I was wide awake. Max was still sleeping peacfully but I couldnt seem to go back to sleep. So at 4:30 in the morning I got up took a shower and headed to Humphry a ball park about a mile down the road. It was empty at this time of morning but that was just what I needed. They had redone the whole park the summer before replacing stuff peice by peice. On the upside there was a lot more to do and it was a lot safer too. The down side the swings made this wicked loud creeking noise whenever someone used them and this new "safer" equipmentthat everyone wanted couldt live up to the awesomly high slide that had been here for ever, nor could it replace my childhood memories.

I had taken Max her for our first date. We had sat on the old tire swing for hours talkng. I would never forget that for as long as I lived. This was the place where Max had first shown me her wings and told me of her first love and how he had broken her heart ( more like shatered it ) when he had had enough of running. She still cried about him. She denied it, but I knew. She had loved him with all her heart, more than she ever would love me and he had thrown it away. I may have been the one who picked up the peices but that didn't change what they had had.

As I was sitting there the swing squeling in protest I heard a noise. I knew what it was instently. Wings, big wings. My first thought was Max but as I turned around I knew it wasnt Max the figure stting in a tree near by had big black wings much bigger than anyone in the flocks. Unless someone had grown over night and died their wings it wasn't anyone in my family. But who could it be? Then it hit me. Fang. The boy who had broken Max's heart. He had landed in a tree not far from where I was sitting. I was close enough that I could count his feathers.

He had wrapped his wings around himself and I could just barely hear the sound of light crying. I couldn't believe it. Fang the flocks long lost brother had come here. How did he find them? How did he know they were here. Did he even know? I had no clue but I knew what I had to do. I had to stay exactly where i was and not move a muscle untill he left and never tell anyone about this. It would be up to Fang to find the flock on his own. If he hadnt already.

**I know crapy. But I do have more coming soon. Please review. Now here is the thing. I LOVE reviews and I suck at editing so here is what I want you guys to do. Either review or message me if you would be interested in getting the first draft of each chapter and editing it for me. You know spelling and all that stuff but also telling me what needs to be revised and that crap. If you are interested let me know and I will send you s little tid bit o fthe next chapter for you too edit and send back. The person who does the best job wins. If no one is interested thats cool too. But people keeps saying spelling needs revision and I love second opinions on my writing so its a win win. **

**Now REVIEW! please :) thanx -RTP 3**


	7. This Story Will Be Finished! Promise!

Ok guys I know I have said this before but I'm working on this story again! High school kinda took me away from here for a while but I'm trying to get back into it. I _will_ continue this story because I loved writing it. I found some old "new" chapters for this one that I am editing and hoping to get up for you guys soon. I also plan on starting some new ones so stay tuned guys! And thank you to those of you who stuck around even in my absence. You guys are the best! ~RTP~


	8. We Meet Again

**A/N Ok guys here it is! The long awaited new chapter! Sorry you had to wait so long! I was going to wait until I edited some more but I think you guys have waited long enough! SO here goes nothing! (Sorry if it's not that good! I'm a little rusty!)**

**Chapter 7: **** We meet at last**

**Fang POV**

I flew around for hours with no real idea of where I was going. I ended up a few towns over at some park and landed in the first tree I saw. I sat on the branch and curled my wings around me and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started crying. My family was nearby yet farther out of reach than they had been before. And Rosie, my poor Rosie what she had to have been going through as I slipped away. Her and Max are the only two people I have ever met who can read my emotions no matter how hard I try to hide them. She was 3 months pregnant with our first child. I should be excited, thrilled! And I was happy but that happiness was clouded by thoughts of Max somewhere close by.

Was she married yet? Did she have kids of her own? Part of me hoped she did, that she had moved on. But the idea of anyone else holding her made my eyes sting and heart ache. I had to find her. I had to see them all and make sure they were ok. But I couldn't talk to them. It was decided; I would go home and tell Rosie my plan. Then I would search down every fake name the flock had ever used and hope like hell that I got lucky. But one thing was for sure, they couldn't know I was near. But right as I finished making my plans and started arranging my wing to take off for home I heard a squeak coming from somewhere behind me.

I turned slowly every part of me tensed for fight or flight, half crouching half sitting on a swing not 10 feet behind me was a guy who looked to be about my age. Tall with dark hair and a light tan he was staring at me his green eyes wide in amazement. Not at my wings though, my face. Like he knew who I was and couldn't believe I was here. This didn't look good. Just as I got ready to take off he stood and said very profoundly "Holy shit Fang! What the hell are you doing here?"

**Jake POV**

Ok so you hear it in movies all the time people say they said something and they had no clue why they did, its BS. I knew what I said to Fang, I thought about it before I said it. But If Max ever found out I had seen Fang and not told him about them she would have killed me. It may not have been the perfect thing to say at the time but it sure felt it. Or it did until he stood up all defensive and looking me dead in the eyes replied "Who are you and how the heck do you know my name?" Well shit. This was not going to go well.

"Well my name is Jake and I'm a friend of the flocks," no need to tell him I was dating his ex, "I knew it was you cause you were all Max talked about when we first met."

"And how do I know you aren't really a white coat or something?" Fang replied still defensive.

"I have this." I said pulling my wallet out with the picture of the flock and I that I always kept there. Fang took the picture from me before sitting down on a nearby bench.

After a while he took a deep breath and looked up at me."Ok Jake. You need to start talking. Now."

**Max POV**

I woke up with the other half of the bed empty. I looked at the clock and saw it was way too early to be awake. Only 6:30 am. But just as I was dozing off there was a knock on the door and Angel stuck her head in the door. _Max? Sorry to wake you but Jakes on his way home and well he told me not to tell you what but he has a big surprise Max! _"What is it angel! Just tell me." _I don't want to wake anyone else up. Or get their hopes up but Max, I think he found Fang! _She finished before skipping out of the room. "Well fangfuckingtastic!" I said aloud to no one in particular. Today is going to be a fun day!

**Tada! Sorry it's short and kind of crappy but it's all I have for today. I'm working on some more and once I'm up to let's say 20 reviews I'll update a nice looooong chapter for y'all Thanks for reading ~RTP~**


End file.
